Simplemente Únicos
by GriisleChan
Summary: El observar como las relaciones de muchas naciones se habían "formalizado" o simplemente se habían hecho más fuertes y unidas, hacían al pequeño finlandés pensar "¿Sera que Su-san y yo nos parecemos a alguna de ellas?" SuFin. One-Shot. Dedicado a Andy-Dandy.


Hola~! he aqui mi primer fic SuFin :D! desde hace un tiempito lo habia prometido ademas de que queria hacer uno y ahora fue que me llego alguna idea XD

es algo digamos "flojo" pero al ser mi primer fic de esta pareja en verdad no sabia como desenvolverme, hice lo mejor que pude!

Este fic va dedicado a mi sorella-comadre _**Andy-Dandy** _que ama con todo su ser a esta pareja xD ademas de que le habia prometido hacerselo XD espero te guste! lo hice con mucho cariño :D! en realidad, solo me importa que te guste a ti XD

Tambien va dedicado a mi sorella Gilbo owo que es de igual manera, una pareja que le gusta. si estas leyendo esto (seria un milagro) espero te guste!

Advertencia: una diminuta Mención de TurquiaxUcrania, AsaKiku, Espamano y DenNor. creanme, fue necesario o.o (?) XD

sin mas, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Simplemente Únicos**

**.**

El observar como las relaciones de muchas naciones se habían "formalizado" o simplemente se hicieron más fuertes y unidas, hacían al pequeño finlandés pensar…

-Sera que… ¿nosotros somos como algunos de ellos?- coloco su barbilla en su mano y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Suecia, aquel que le llamaba esposa y que de cierta manera le quería.

Era una de las típicas reuniones de países, peleas por aquí, gritos por allá. En fin, ese día Tino llego con una idea en la cabeza y el ver a las demás parejas solo provoco que pensara más en el asunto ¿Qué clase de relación tenía el con el sueco? Porque claro, cada pareja tenía un estilo diferente y por más que el rubio pensase en cual era la suya no llegaba a ninguna conclusión…

Soltó un suspiro, y sin dejar su posición se dispuso al observar a los demás, sabiendo ya que esa reunión no llevaría a nada, otra vez.

Primero, se encontró con Turquía y Ucrania, esta ultima sonrojada, hablando en sus respectivos asientos y al mismo tiempo, el turco ignoraba de cierta manera a Grecia que buscaba molestarlo, al final, se quedo dormido. Ambos reían y cualquiera que los viese, como él, sabría lo muy felices que eran. Claro, hasta que aparece Ivan y mira amenazadoramente al chico por andar "acosando" a su hermanita. No, su relación no era como la de ellos.

Quito la vista del grupo al notar como las cosas se ponían feas, es decir, a Rusia intentando golpear a Turquía siendo apoyado por Belarus y Ucrania buscando evitarlo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver pelear de una manera muy divertida a aquel grupo.

-¡Rusia, deja de crear alboroto!- hasta que llego Alfred y lo empeoro.

-No te metas…- un aura extrañamente maligna apareció a su alrededor y el resto, menos Alfred y Natalia, retrocedió.

Paseo la mirada por el resto de la habitación, hasta encontrarse con Inglaterra y Japón, una pareja que a pesar de todos los conflictos y problemas que tuvieron anteriormente, ahí se encontraba. Kiku abría su almuerzo y conjunto a Arthur comían en tranquilidad ignorando el caos que se presentaba a su alrededor.

Tino pensó en la posibilidad de parecerse a ellos… pero lo descarto al ver las sonrisas que sacaban ambos, es decir, el solía sonreír pero dígase que el sueco no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Y además, las charlas que solían mantener eran diferentes a las suyas.

-Tampoco…- desvió la mirada y tomo el bolígrafo que estaba encima de sus papeles y luego rayar el mismo.

-Lovi no niegues el amor del jefe-

-¡Aléjate bastardo!- un Lovino cabreado y sonrojado a más no poder, salió de la sala seguido de un muy insistente español. Dicha escena logro que el finlandés dejara el bolígrafo a un lado y los detallara. No, definitivamente su relación con el sueco no era como aquella, mucho menos.

Suspiro por segunda vez en el día y con pesadez se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Italia del Sur, salir de la sala. Paso cerca de Noruega y Dinamarca, en donde este ultimo pellizcaba los cachetes del mas bajo diciéndole lo muy lindo que era y Lukas solo quería alejarlo de el, algo incomodo y molesto por la situación.

La idea era salir de la sala, pero Tino termino saliendo del amplio edificio para que una brisita bastante fresca lo recibiera. Camino por la amplia cera y se adentro a una plaza bastante transitada sin darse cuenta. Sin restarle importancia, al fin y al cabo nadie notaria su ausencia en la ya no reunión, se sentó en unos de los bancos.

-Está haciendo algo de frio ahora…- se broto las manos y se regaño a sí mismo por haber dejado su saco en la silla.

No le dio importancia, ya que de todas maneras en su país suele hacer frio, y se quedo ahí no mirando nada en específico pensando en lo que llevaba rondando en su cabeza, buscando una respuesta.

-Tino- no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado ni nada por el estilo, pero la voz de Suecia logro que reaccionara.

-E-eh Su-san- dio un minúsculo saltito por el susto, no acostumbrado aun a las apariciones repentinas del otro.

-¿Por qué te saliste de la reunión?- pregunto sin rodeos, con un tono de voz preocupado que solo sería capaz de reconocer Finlandia. El se había dado cuenta de lo muy pensativo y distraído que estaba y sabía perfectamente que algo le incomodaba y aunque quisiera saberlo no quería presionarlo, quería que le contase con su propia voluntad.

-Bueno…- decirle que se puso a pensar en qué relación se parecía la de ellos no era conveniente, además de que le daba algo de vergüenza- Solo quise salir a tomar algo de aire-

-Ya veo…- no dijo más y se sentó a su lado para nada convencido pero esperanzado con el hecho de que le contase.

Se quedaron en silencio, un largo silencio cómodo para ambos en donde solo buscaban disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

Al notar como el sol estaba por ocultarse se levantaron de la banca, deduciendo que ya era hora de irse. Lentamente, el sueco tomo la pequeña mano del finlandés el cual reforzó el agarre y juntos emprendiendo camino hacia su hogar.

Puede… puede que no haya deducido el tipo de su relación, pero algo era más que seguro, no había ninguna que se le pareciese. Suecia le quería eso le bastaba y sobraba para ser feliz, feliz junto a la persona que ama.

-Gracias…- susurro luego de apegarse a su brazo, el sueco no sabía a qué refería así que solo mostro una diminuta sonrisa, sonrisa que guardaba solo para él.

Juntos llegaron a su pequeño hogar, en donde un hiperactivo Peter los esperaba. Cenaron como la gran familia que eran, familia que ninguno espero tener pero estaban más que felices por conformarla…

-¿Quieres… verla?- una vez haber dormido al pequeño Peter, le propuso el sueco mostrando una película que recién había adquirido. Tino la tomo con curiosidad.

-¿T-terror?- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ese no era su fuerte. El de lentes asintió con algo de inocencia- Esta b-bien- acepto notando el interés del sueco por verla, total, la película no debía ser muy fuerte ¿verdad?

Media hora después… Tino se encontraba abrazado al más alto cabe decir que muerto de miedo, jamás se creyó que tales cosas pasaran.

Berwald, por su parte, veía la película sin cambiar su típica expresión mientras abrazaba al cuerpo del más pequeño, siendo esa su parte favorita.

La película término con un Berwald no muy satisfecho, la película había sido un poco floja para él. Mientras Tino, pues Tino tuvo unos cuantos pre-infartos mientras sudaba del miedo.

-Tino… ya acabo- el sueco hacia lo posible por despegar el cuerpo del menor del suyo, no era que le molestase, pero ya era bastante tarde y debían irse a dormir.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me coma el monstruo feo!- grito infantilmente aferrándose, si era posible, mas al cuerpo del más alto a lo cual semi sonrió por su actitud algo parecida a Sealand.

El de lentes suspiro y no hizo más que cargarlo como si una princesa se tratase y llevárselo a la habitación que compartían, ya luego vería como calmarlo.

**.**

Pasaron varios días e incluso algunas semanas y ya se hallaban todos en otra reunión, reunión a la cual comenzaba como una civilizada pero al final siempre era lo mismo. Mientras todo era un desastre, Tino y Berwald se encontraban en la terraza, disfrutando del buen tiempo y por sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía del otro ignorando de manera olímpica a lo sucedido en la sala de reuniones.

Tino comprendió que cada pareja era sumamente distinta y la suya no era la excepción. Amaba al sueco y él se sentía la persona más querida del mundo ¿no era eso acaso suficiente?

Y si era por eso, ambos crearan un nuevo estilo, un estilo que solo y exclusivamente ellos tendrán…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo! xD lo se lo se algo aburrido .w. pero como dije ya es mi primer fic de ellos u.u y no de una me iba a salir algo bueno D:

wee espero lo hayan disfrutado chicas ;D y ya no jodan mas con sus pedidos! (?) ok no XD soy feliz haciendo a los demas felices :3

soy abierta a los comentarios y criticas (constructiva) :) eso si, hasta cierto punto.

gracias por leer! nos leemos en otras de mis historias!

chau chau :D


End file.
